Dans Des Mains Du Destin
by NewLeaf
Summary: I choked, suddenly at loss for words. My eyes grew wide and I shivered uncontrollably as the words slowly echoed in the dark chambers of my mind. It was inconceivable, incogitable, impossible, but yet, it had happened.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay, I finally got my laptop back and I'll update the others soon, but now here is a totally new idea that I must thank my bff Katie for...and the guidance counselors at our school… oh yeah, the title is French for "in the hands of destiny"…I think _

Dans Des Mains Du Destin

I choked, suddenly at loss for words. My eyes grew wide and I shivered uncontrollably as the words slowly echoed in the dark chambers of my mind. It was inconceivable, incogitable, impossible, but yet, it had happened. I was partners with my most loathsome enemy.

It all began when I first began this school, which happened to be on the first day of the last month before summer began. The teachers had posted a sign-up sheet, where kids volunteered for the sole purpose of being a big brother or sister a group of new freshmen for the coming year. At first I decided not to; the crinkly, mustard yellow paper was the least convincing. But it could have potential and look good on my resume, so I signed up. Charlie was proud, he thought it was a great idea. Personally, I could care less. As long as my future looked bright, then I was happy. So when I came on one of the last days of summer, sat in the bleachers of our gymnasium, and patiently waited to hear the name of the person who was going to help lead my group with me, it never occurred to me that there was a possibility of my partner being _him_. Note: one most always look at all the options.

Fluttering like a little butterfly, Mrs. Cope read the list. I watched and listened carefully, hoping that I would be paired with someone like Angela. I grew tense; what if my partner was a dork? Well, then again, I could deal with dorks. They had never been a problem for me before. After thinking this, I relaxed, knowing that it was a good possibility of me actually having a nice partner. Note: never underestimate the odds.

"Team 16 will be Isabella Swan…" I waited, taking a breath. Mrs. Cope's eyes sparkled, her dimples clear and visible as she spoke in an obvious swoon. Somebody had a crush. "And Edward Cullen."

I glared.

No, I did more then glare.

I screamed mentally, my face whiter than porcelain as I heard with horror my partner's name. I could feel myself pop, like a balloon that had been sitting with too much air. Edward Cullen was the most demonic, odious, vile, revolting, slime-haired, grease ball, idiotic, yellow-grinned, hell worthy, womanizing creature ever known to man kind.

"Wow, good luck with that." Mike said, almost jokingly. Note to self: find nearest crowbar and beat Edward over the head with it, and then beat Mike. It was satisfaction guaranteed.

Unfortunately, crowbars have not been introduced to the school's curriculum. And, extremely unfortunately, the wretch was already walking towards me, and I could feel my very bones rattle harshly and my ears explode as I heard the voice.

"Hello Bella."

_A/N: I hope it's okay, and now there's only one thing to do…after I disclaim the book because, as usual, I forgot to _

_Okay, here I go (takes dramatic deep breath) _

_I hereby announce that I do not in any way own or have claim on twilight or any of the characters, which belong to the exquisite author, and although I may beg with all my might and cheat, or steal, or fake, or whatever dirty deed that may come to the human mind, the books are not rightfully mind and never shall be and I except the fact not so whole heartenedly yadda yadda yadda. _

_Phew, I thought that was never going to get done. Okay, so all that is left now is to review. You know, it's easy just put your little finger on the mouse, move the blinking cursor down over to that shiny periwinkle button…yes, good! See the shiny button! Shinnnnyyy…now stop drooling over the shiny button and click. Good! Now move your cursor to the review, and well, review! Thanx peeps! _

_-NewLeaf _


	2. What a WonderfulOH PLEASE!

A/N: I'm ba-ack

A/N: I'm ba-ack! Sorry to keep anyone waiting (notice the anyone- for all you psychologists out there, that means im pessimistic. so shoot me)

Chapter Two- What a Wonderful…OH PLEASE!!

Agh! It was _him_, the grimy, grease worthy slime ball! I abhorred him with as much passion as the Edward Cullen fan club adored him. Why couldn't I be paired with Tyler Crowley, or even snot faced Jessica Stanley? I'd go through hell rather than be paired with _him_!

A vast string of curse words exploded in my head as I recited them in different languages to keep my anger and despair fueled. Painfully, I forced on an extremely faux smile and turned to him. "Hello… Edward." I gritted my teeth together and immediately turned away from him, but not before he smirked arrogantly.

He leaned forward teasingly to whisper in my ear. "You know, girls only grit their teeth when they're…"

"I'd rather not know." I told him heatedly, not wanting to know the intimate details of his average life, but his smirk grew brighter.

"I was going to say 'when they're mad at me' but, if you want to take this relationship in that direction, than I'd be more than welcome to."

"You're an asshole!" I responded, shocked. See what I mean by him being a jerk?

"And you love it!"

"Bullshit!" I snapped out of the quiet conversation and tuned back into Mrs. Cope.

"The theme for this year's committee is corresponding with the song "What a Wonderful World" because we want your new colleagues to feel welcome and to notice what a wonderful world high school is!" Is she on crack? "So grab your bags and get started!"

"Yeah, Bella." Edward whispered almost seductively. "Let's get started."

"I'd rather kiss Newton." It was just my luck that Mike was sitting right next to me. His blonde hair popped up as he attempted to look alluringly into my eyes.

"That could be arranged…_beautiful_." Ugh. I felt like I was going to puke. Could my day get any better?

I whipped my phone out as soon as I left the building, flipping violently through to check any missed calls. There were none. Damn it! I love how all your stupid best friends promise to call you and tell you how much they miss you, and then never do. I frowned, and typed a text to my best guy friend and my best girl friend.

_what'd you do? die?_

_-B_

Hopefully, they got the message. If not, I could always flip them off on aim.

The phone started to buzz ecstatically as soon as I put it back in my pocket. I groaned and fished it out again, flipping it open and answering irately. "What?"

"Oh, hey, bells! I was just calling to make sure you got a ride."

"Right…um" How could I forget? Charlie was out late and my truck was at the shop…f-in great. Luck definitely doesn't want to side with me, that's for sure. Not wanting Charlie to worry, I answered slyly. "Sure, Ch-_Dad_. See you later."

"Bye bells."

I sat with my head in my hands, groaning loudly. "This sucks."

"Sure looks like it."

A/N: Who is it! Well, review! Now…please? -NewLeaf


	3. Hey Jude

A/N: So, I won't be updating for a while because I need to work on a huge project for school that determines whether or not I

A/N: So, I won't be updating for a while because I need to work on a _huge_ project for school that determines whether or not I pass my grade. This story is also confusing, I know, but Edward _is_ a vampire, he can stand being close to Bella because he's practiced and she's been around for a month, Bella does have siblings that will appear when I say so. So, without further ado, I present the third chapter.

_Recap:_

_I sat with my head in my hands groaning loudly. "This sucks."_

"_Sure looks like it." _

Hey Jude

"What the…" I whirled around quickly, my brown hair spreading like the wing of a bird to glare at the person behind me. When I saw his familiarly messy auburn hair, twinkling brown eyes, and impish grin, I shrieked and attacked him with a hug. "JUDE!"

He must have been the one startled then, for he hesitated before laughing. "Hey, sis. You can let me go now."

"Nope." I responded, perfectly content with hugging my brother. His laugh came out worried now: I was famous for being annoying and spontaneous at home.

"Choking! Suffocating! Losing consciousness!" He stuttered out in response and I laughed; his acting was worse than mine.

"That's good for you."

"Hmm." Jude thought, than spoke dangerously, his voice full of mischief. "Will you let me go, for a…cookie?"

My head snapped up, eyes wide and bright. "Cookie?"

"Yes, cookie. You let me go, we go home, and make cookies. How does that sound?"

"Cookie!" I let him go, jumping five feet in the air.

"I'll never, _never_ understand you." He grinned, and we began walking to his car; a beat up and ragged blue Mercedes Benz. He loved it just as much as he loved fantasizing about an SL 550 (**LOVE THEM)**. He slipped easily into the car, and just as I headed for the handle to shotgun a flash of blonde appeared in front of me. Newton.

"Hey Bella." Jeez, he actually looked nervous. "You wanna go out…" He trailed off, obviously expecting an excited yes. Jude took the opportune moment to open the window and talk to me.

"You ready to go Bells?" He looked Mike up and down, before shooting him the overprotective older brother glare. "This creep bothering you?" He finally spoke to me, never letting his eyes leave Newton's.

"Nope. Mike was just leaving, right?" I flashed him a bright, charming smile, movie star fake written all over my face.

His eyes widened in alarm as he backed away. "Yes, sir. I mean, no, sir. I mean, yes…I was just leaving. Have a good day." He stuttered and practically tore like a frightened victim to the stone shelter of the school.

"Ah. Nothing like scaring assholes, huh Bells?"

"All in a day's work, Judey-Toodey." My grin turned sadistic as I climbed into the car, swinging my body into the worn fabric of the seat. Jude groaned, his face twisting up, annoyed.

"You know I hate it when you call me that?"

My door shut loudly and the car began to roll awkwardly out of the school parking lot. "Yep."

"Then why do you do it?" He asked me incredulously, his voice on the edge hysteria.

"Because I _looovvveee_ you." I batted my eyelashes and grinned goofily. "Speaking of how much I _looovvvveee_ you, I love you _soooo_ much that I was thinking…"

Jude was going insane by now; I delighted incredibly in how much my slurring affected him. He once had a girlfriend that did that on purpose 24/7, and let's just say that they didn't get that far because of it. "That we need to find you a girl."

"I'm perfectly capable of that on my own, thank you very much."

"No you're not! Every single girl you've ever _thought_ you liked turned out to be a _complete_ and utter _disaster_. _I_, on the other hand, have a full proof record of picking out girls that you _would _like and actually _start_ to like, but by then it's too late and they've moved on." I paused, my anger letting up a bit. "Plus, I need a new Bella-helps-the-world project, and I want it to be closer to home. So, I figured, what better to do then find my _dearest_ brother a girlfriend?"

"Arent you the sweetest sis in the world?" He muttered, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"That's me! Sweetest sis in the world right here!" He started to laugh at that, still slightly upset at my idea of a good deed.

"So, on the topic of your love life…" Uh-oh. I knew where this was going. I scowled deeply, showing my displeasure in the topic. "Any special guys I need to investigate?"

"Thankfully, no." He laughed again, overcome his dim situation as he shone the spotlight on mine.

"How about that Jack kid? He's a possibility."

"It's Jacob, and no. He's not. There aren't any possibilities because I don't want any possibilities, so that's that." I huffed, glaring at the window. "Great, now I'm in a bad mood. And you know I burn dinner when I'm in a bad mood."

"Shit." He frowned, sighing as he tried to think of something to cheer me up. Finally he spoke again.

"Any Starbucks nearby?"

A/N: Sorry. Had to stop it there because I _loooovvvveeee_ Starbucks. And no commenting on my lack of proper grammar or spelling. I feel like misspelling today. Thanks for your reviews, and review more because you know you want to!


	4. Coffee Druggie

Coffee Druggie

After I had my second sip of Cinnamon De Leche, I was finally content. Grinning impishly at Jude, I acted on my caffeine. "Judey..." I whispered, suppressing a giggle. He didn't respond. "Judey..." Grimacing, he kept his eyes forward on the road, his brown hair falling in his eyes. "Judey..."

"What?" He snapped, eyes flashing as he turned to face me.

Laughing, I cracked an evil grin. "I don't know."

The car fell into silence, which was awkward, to say the least, so I filled the empty space. Enter Shikari, a British band, had been stuck in my head for the last week, so I started humming the tune to their latest release. Jude turned to me, his humor having returned. "Are you high or something?"

"On drugs? No." I sniggered sadistically and proffered my Starbucks cup. "Caffeine, on the other hand..."

He slapped a free hand to his head, groaning as if I had sucker-punched him in the stomach. "I should've known not to give you any."

"Not my fault you're an idiot." He glared, but didn't respond. Ah, sibling love. A great thing, isn't it?

We finally reached the house, headlights outlining the stolid trees through the descending dark. I skipped inside, still hyper from the coffee, singing at the top of my lungs. Jude only groaned once more as he followed me inside.

"Dad! We're home!" His voice echoed through the house, bouncing off the walls like a rubber ball. I headed for the stairs, seeking the sanctuary of my room. After dumping my tote bag on my bed, I flipped open my phone for any missed messages.

Sadie had texted me back. "Finally." I muttered, selecting her message.

_Sorry. Sorry. Sorry._

_Do you still love me sis? ___

_How's rainville? _

_Any cute boys?_

_Gotta go, bye. _

_-Sadie_

I couldn't help but smile at her sister reference. We had called ourselves twins for the longest time, mostly because I wanted a twin and she wanted a sister. She was the first one to reply to any of my "are you still alive?" texts. I texted her back, explaining that rainville was rainy and absent of cute boys.

There was still another text on my phone. I opened it, not knowing the number, and scowling as I read the message. I felt the same hatred resurface, slowly bubbling in hot turmoil. How the _hell_ did he get my fucking number?


End file.
